


Guide Me Home

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Eva disapproves of your plans Vergil, Guide V, M/M, Nero owns Vergil's ass, Non-Con Bonding, Possessive Nero, Sad Nero, Sentinel Dante, Sentinel Nero, Urizen is an Ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: Struggling to understand the world around him, V is further burdened with his awakening as a Guide.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know why I wrote this as I'm not hugely familiar with the whole trope.  
But I wanted a Sentinel/Guide story so I wrote one.  
Please forgive me if I have completely butchered things, I sort of just made things up as I went :P

The body was thrust from the whole forcefully, the mostly incorporeal form landing upon the ruined floor with a muted thud. Feeling rushed though him as his body became real, flesh and bone appearing, weighing him down and sending him crashing back to lie prone when he tried to rise.

Feeling and sensation came next, rubble digging into his naked flesh; the coldness of the barren room seeping into him. The sound of terrible laughter filled his ears, his unfocused eyes catching sight of a monster appearing from where his original form once stood.

Horror filled him, followed quickly by the feeling of triumph, confusing him. It was then that hundreds of feelings filled his head – emotions of strangers flooded him sending his mind into overdrive. He covered his head with his arms, curling into himself, trying to shield himself from the sudden onslaught, but nothing gave him relief. Blessed darkness finally overcame him and he fell back into blissful unconsciousness.

The noise drew the attention of the monster in the room with him, the feeling of triumph fading into confusion. It drew closer to the prone form, studying the face pinched in pain, body coiled tightly as though no peace was to be found even in unconsciousness.

“Interesting,” the being growled out, prowling closer.

It was about to grab at the naked man before him, when a strange rush of air pulsed around him and three spiritual protectors appeared before him stopping him from touching the man.

The monster's senses flared at the sudden appearance, eyes latching on to the spaces they had popped into existence, ears still ringing. His flesh tingled from the magic that tainted the air around them, and he had to pull himself away before he became lost in the sensations. With a growl, he threw himself away, grabbing a hold of the discarded sword upon the ground and fleeing.

The three protectors hovered over their downed master worriedly, all noticing the paleness of his skin and how his breathing was slowing alarmingly. They stared at each other, before the largest of the three nodded before shattering into fine dark dust and seemingly sinking into the man's skin.

The remaining protectors watched as colour returned to chalk white skin, now decorated with the markings of a contract, his hair also darkened as the dust settled in it. His breathing evened out, the largest protector helping to shield his tired mind, and sending calm throughout his wearied limbs. One protector, in the form of a large black wildcat, laid beside his master to ward away the chill, while the remaining bird like form, stood watch upon the roof outside.

It took hours before the man stirred again. Movements slow and sluggish, as though he did not know how to move his body; and wasn't that the truth. The bird flew into the room to land near both the cat and the man, watching as confused green eyes stared at him warily.

“About time Sleeping Beauty. We were starting to think that you'd stay that way for the next 100 years.”

The man made a tiny confused sound, words seemingly being beyond him at the moment. He made an uncoordinated movement towards both himself and the other, as though asking who he was and who the bird was.

“You don't really have a name right now, but let's call you....V. As for me you can call me Griffon,” the bird, Griffon answered. “Big wildcat is Shadow and the one inside of you at the moment is Nightmare.”

He jerked in shock when Griffon motioned to Shadow, he hadn't noticed the wildcat there beside him. He pulled a face at the thought of one of them within him, not sure if he liked the thought of that. As though it were reacting to his thoughts, a dark mist seemed to seep from his skin to form a stone golem. The only thing that the man noticed though, was the return of foreign emotions crowding his head once more, as he collapsed back upon himself.

“Oi, big guy! Get back in there! Don't go all soft on us now and just do your job!” Griffon yelled.

The mist sank back into his skin, and the man sobbed in relief, thankful that everything was now muted. Rolling his eyes at the man, Griffon flicked his feathers at his forehead as though chastising him.

“Thank you.” V slurred, mouth uncooperative.

“Yeah, you're going to have to keep Nightmare in your head until you can learn to shield against all of that ok?”

“Shield?”

“Yeah shield. As a Guide you can feel the emotions of those around you. If they are strong enough it can cause a real headache.”

“What is a guide?” V seemed to finally be able to control at least part of this new body.

“Not a guide, a _Guide_,” Griffon put extra emphasis on the word, confusing V further. “Oh good gods, you really have no idea what a Guide is do you?”

V shook his head. When he had been whole, he had been a Sentinel, enhanced senses and all. He had never heard of Guides, had only known about Sentinels through half overheard conversations, and made the connections. The world looked dull and wrong now in comparison to what it had before. He watched as the wildcat's eyes widened, and the bird buried it's head beneath his wing. Was this really such a bad thing to be?

“Hooboy, we are all so screwed,” Griffon mourned. V tilted his head at the bird, asking for clarification.

“Ok so Sentinels are always demons. Not every demon is a Sentinel, but every Sentinel is a demon. Or part demon, but the further the blood is diluted, the less likely of it happening.”

V nodded again to show his understanding.

“You,” here Griffon jabbed his wing at V causing him to tumble over, “you are a Guide. Guides are human, and honestly they are pretty rare these days, they help Sentinels with preventing their senses overloading. Therefore they are always on the look out for an available Guide, and they don't care how compatible they may or may not be with themselves.”

V started to look more and more horrified as Griffon continued, seemingly making all the right guesses as to where this was going.

“It means that you are going to be hunted by every damn Sentinel demon that catches even a hint of your whereabouts. What's worse is big, bad 'n ugly now knows you are a Guide too, and he won't stop at anything to get you to return to his side to become even stronger.”

V flinched back at the description of the monster he remembered being here. He remembered the dark feelings the other had filled him with, and he somehow knew what the other wanted. What he planned, and that confused him. He asked Griffon about that, and about how he could be a Guide if he had been half demon before.

“Well, you probably know things because you used to be Urizen. Or well you were Vergil before you became V and Urizen.”

V was confused. Urizen? Oh, Griffon must mean the monster that had also spawned from Vergil.

“So I guess the knowledge stayed with you. As for being a Guide? No idea. Maybe it is what you would have been had you been born human to begin with?”

Griffon shrugged in a very birdlike way, before ushering them out of the ruins and towards a safer location. Shadow growled menacingly, as he could feel demons trying to sneak closer to their location. He shared a look with Griffon – they needed to find someone powerful to protect V, someone they could trust. They both had someone in mind, but whether they could trust him? Well, they would have to wait and see.

********

Dante sat in his office listening with half an ear as Morrison droned on about a job that had come in for him when he felt the change. Something....no someone was out there that called to his Sentinel nature. There was something about the feel of the call that felt familiar, but it couldn't possibly be the same person. For starters Vergil had been a Sentinel like himself, and Guides are only ever human. Perhaps this person had been taken and bonded as Vergil's Guide?

The moment the man walked through the doors, Dante's eyes zeroed in on him. Definitely not bonded, the man's Guide gifts reaching out unconsciously towards Dante, seeking protection and offering comfort and safety in return. Dante was fairly sure that the other man was unaware of what was happening, and wasn't that just strange?

Most humans came into the gifts in their teenage years, especially with the influx of demons that had been roaming topside recently. But this man, well he appeared to be at least in his twenties, and completely untrained, and that...that was virtually unheard of. Plus there was the faint lingering traces of Vergil that he carried, and that all added up to a huge headache that Dante wasn't sure he was ready or equipped to handle.

When 'V' introduced himself and informed him of the job, Dante narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. There was something about this V that set off all of his senses, and not in a wanting to bond the Guide to him sort of way. Dante himself had never had need of a Guide, ironclad control hard earned throughout life, and the unwillingness to bind someone to himself when there was no guarantee that he would come home alive from job to job.

Regardless, the things that V had told him, plus his own much denied sense of responsibility, ensured that Dante accepted the job. So far no rumours of the happenings had reached his ears, but even if only half of what he had been told was true, this inexperienced Guide was going to need someone to keep him safe from being taken and forcefully bonded to the first Sentinel that came across him.

Staring down the other man, Dante decided to bulldoze his way through their next, much needed conversation. Leaning back in his chair, Dante waved a lazy hand towards the couch by the wall as a way of offering V a seat. The man slowly and tentatively made his way over, perching upon the very edge as though ready to spring up if the need to defend himself presented itself.

“So, V” Dante started, startling the other man who had been staring thoughtfully down at his marked hands. “I can't help but notice that you are a Guide.”

V tensed up, body coiled tightly, ready to snap at a moment's notice. Dante's eyes narrowed further at the movement, and he could have sworn that the markings on his arms shifted uneasily.

“It would appear that way yes.” V replied steadily. “Will that be a problem?”

“Not with me it won't, don't have a Guide, don't need a Guide.” V seemed to sag slightly in relief. “But there are plenty of others out there, and even more where we're heading, that don't feel the same.”

And yep, there went the slightly relaxed posture of the other man, once more taut as a bowstring. A sudden rush of energy and a large wildcat and demonic bird appeared in the office with them.

“And you're going to protect him aren't you?” The bird glared at Dante from where it perched upon the edge of his desk.

Getting over his shock as quickly as he could, Dante tried not to fumble his words. That bird....something about that bird triggered memories for him. Now if only he could remember just what those memories were. And the wildcat, looking at the wildcat brought about a sense of sadness, and he turned away quickly.

“Sure am. I may be a half-demon Sentinel, but that doesn't mean I like the way Guides are taken and bonded against their will. I'm all about the freedom of choice baby.”

Griffon stared long and hard at Dante, as though weighing his words carefully, before he nodded his head in approval. He turned to V, and hopped on the other man's lap before turning back to Dante.

“As you can probably tell, V has little to no control over his abilities. His case is an....unusual one, and unfortunately current events have caused the awakening of his heretofore.....latent Guide gifts. We are doing what we can to shield him, but he will need you to help him learn.”

Dante's head fell onto his desk, regretting taking this job already. How was he supposed to train a Guide? What did he know about them really, besides the fact that his mother had been one? This...this was perhaps more than he could handle.

********

It took hours of practice, and more headaches than he could count, but V could now raise a weak and trembling shield of his own to protect his mind. Nightmare helped to strengthen the shields, but they all knew that a concentrated assault would bring them tumbling down within moments. Dante had tried his best to help, but the other man was such a force of nature that his mere presence was enough to send the shields tumbling.

The only use that they had found for the Sentinel, was to keep other demons at bay. There were many who were tempted to try to steal the human for their own, but once they felt the power emanating from Dante, they quickly reassessed their options.

Dante wasn't so sure bringing V into the heart of the Qliphoth was the smartest of ideas he had ever had, but the alternative was to leave him on his own in the demon infested topside. And there was really no knowing just which option would end up being the worst, but at least this way he could keep an eye on the struggling Guide. He briefly considered dropping V off in Fortuna, but quickly crossed that off his mental list of good ideas, as he remembered that Nero was out of commission for the foreseeable future.

Dante observed the way the other man cautiously followed, aware that he must be getting a feel of the intentions of the demons that converged on them constantly. He could see the way the other shrank into himself, any confidence that he may have been building up, crumbling to ash the further they ventured. It was after an ambush that nearly ended with V being taken that Dante finally decided that enough was enough.

Topside might have demons roaming, but at least they were more spread out and no one was currently sending out signals to everyone that an available Guide was nearby. It would definitely be infinitely easier to protect V up there than it was down here. He turned to Trish beside him, trusting the demoness to keep V safe. Demoness she might be, Trish was no Sentinel and the call to bond did not exist. There was something else about the man that drew her to him though, something about that wildcat that tugged at her heartstrings.

“Trish, take V back topside and keep him safe yeah? Go to Fortuna if you think it's best, but protect him where I can't.”  
  
“Dante...” Trish exclaimed in shock, before subsiding at the meaningful look he shot her.

“I assure you there is really no need Dante,” V spoke quietly. A rush of energy and Griffon emerged to put in his opinion also.

“Yeah, hate to say this V, but I agree with the big guy over there. We can't keep doing this, and we can all feel how much you are struggling down here. Topside you are dealing with the emotions of the humans – fear, hate, desperation. But you are still getting echoes of that down here, plus all of the nasty things the demons are sending your way also.”

V bowed his head silently, unable to refute Griffon's words. But he needed to be here when Urizen was defeated; needed to become one with him again. He had been alive for over a month now, but V still didn't know how to live. Wasn't sure he ever would know, living this half existence as he was. But in the end he agreed to be accompanied out, Trish leading the way and dealing with any demons brave enough to have re-entered the areas they had previously passed through.

It was as they reached the surface that V fell to his knees with a gasp. Trish raced to his side, concerned, when V reached out to grab her hand.

“You must return to Dante at once!” V gasped out urgently.

“But Dante...”

“No he needs you. I can feel it. Spending so much time together seems to have forged a familial bond between us and I can feel that he needs you.”  
  
Trish looked undecided. Dante would kill her if she returned – he had trusted her to look after this odd man.

“I will travel to Fortuna, my companions will assure my safety, but you must return to Dante _now_!”

V pushed Trish urgently towards the entrance they had just left, panic and terror overcoming him and causing him to send out empathic waves. Trish nearly fell to her knees at the emotions filling her, and with a last look towards the trembling man, she raced back towards where Dante and Lady were fighting.

Shadow appeared silently beside V, letting the man lean heavily against him, before nudging him onto his back. Griffon hovered anxiously above, keeping an eye out for any approaching demons. A sudden cry of “Company!” was enough to get Shadow galloping off towards Fortuna, V gripping weakly at his back. Nightmare rumbled comfortingly within his mind, offering strength to the struggling man.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon arrival in Fortuna, V's companions disappeared needing to conserve their remaining energy. This left the poor man to stumble his way forwards on his own, and unsurprisingly he collapsed not long afterwards. A kindly woman stumbled across him as he struggled to remain conscious, and insisted on taking him to the hospital. When V protested her going out of her way for a stranger, she laughed lightly and assured him that she had been on the way there anyway to visit a friend of hers.

V thanked her gratefully, stumbling after her as quickly as his body would allow. Seeing how much this strange man was struggling, she quickly offered her arm and V took it thankfully, if not a little shamefully. There was something within himself that turned away at appearing so weak that he needed the help of a mere human, but V viciously beat that part of his thoughts down. After all, currently he was _a mere human_ also.

The contact with the woman's arm sent a weak pulse of recognition throughout V's body. _Guide._ This woman was a Guide also, although a fairly weak one – thankfully one that was weak enough to be able to fly under the radar of searching demons. It scared V however, and made him clamp down on his own gifts, desperate to not give away his own status. Griffon and Nightmare rushing inwards to surround his mind in careful blankness, Shadow helping him to hold everything together.

They made their slow way towards the hospital together, parting ways only after the kind lady asked for him to be admitted due to his earlier collapse. The nurse on duty took V's arm carefully and led him to a wheelchair. Once seated, she wheeled him towards an empty room, a little bit out of the way so as to provide peace and quiet for this exhausted looking man. She helped a trembling V up onto the bed, covering his form in blankets and telling him to rest until the doctor could see him.

V laid his head down on what he felt must be the most comfortable pillow ever (it wasn't really, but he had only ever used jackets or Dante's poor excuse for a pillow before, and compared to that this was luxury.) It didn't take long for V to fall asleep, the hold he had on his shields slipping slightly. Griffon, Shadow and Nightmare raced to repair the cracks, but by that time it was too late.

Kyrie sighed sadly as she made her way into Nero's room. She had spoken to the nurse on duty after dropping the unfortunate stranger off at the front desk, and she had been told that there was still no change in Nero's condition.

It had been several weeks now since the attack that had taken his arm, and not once since then had Nero awakened, nor shown signs of doing so. Kyrie sent out a gentle pulse of her Guide gifts towards Nero, hoping that the gentle tug might draw him out of his zoned state. The shock of his arm being ripped off had sent Nero careening online as a Sentinel – and hadn't that been a shock in itself – and the pain had quickly overwhelmed him and sent all of his senses out of control.

At first Kyrie had thought that they might be a pair; but after the initial twinge of recognition between a Sentinel and a Guide, Kyrie had felt nothing. Although sad that they weren't a pair, all she really wanted was for her friend to wake up again. To be able to tell him that everything would be alright, and that they would find Nero his match and welcome them into the family, as crazy as that was. She just wanted this endless, nerve wracking wait to end – wanted her friend back.

No one could say just how long it would take Nero to come out of his Zone if they didn't find a suitable Guide, and god only knew just how rare they were to begin with. And that didn't even take into account the scores of potentials that seemingly disappeared overnight. Although they all suspected what those poor soul's fate was, no one wanted to say it aloud and make it real in their minds.

Briefly, Kyrie wondered if the man that she had helped earlier could be a Guide. Most had small black markings upon their person, an easy way to identify them; though this fact wasn't well known, no need to give the demons any help with their kidnapping of Guides; but that man, his entire torso and arms had been covered with them.

The only thing that dissuaded her from that train of thought, was the fact that she had not felt a single thing from the other man; it was as though he were simply mundane and the markings simply intricate tattoos upon his body. There had been a moment, just a brief moment when he had first made contact with her arm, that she had thought she had felt his gift, but it had disappeared so quickly that she decided it must just have been her imagination.

Kyrie had briefly wondered if perhaps one of the Guides that worked in the hospital might be a match for Nero, but so far none had drawn a reaction from him. Hospitals were one of the safest places for unbonded Guides to work, as the more human Sentinels often left protections around the area keeping other demons away. It was also something that a lot of Guides felt a calling towards, as their gifts helped with calming and soothing the patients.

The sound of Nero stirring slightly upon the bed drew her attention away from her thoughts. His head restlessly turned from side to side as though searching for something. Kyrie reached forwards to grip tightly at his hand, hoping desperately to draw him back to them, and Nero's nostrils flared. The hand that she held, once limp and motionless, suddenly gripped at Kyrie's hand with a strength that tore a shocked gasp from her lips.

Eyes still tightly closed, Nero drew her arm towards his face, breathing in her scent desperately. His face screwed up in disappointment at first, before quickly turning to a possessive growl. Kyrie slammed her hand down on the emergency call button, scared as Nero pressed his nose further into the skin of her arm. She tried to pull her arm back as Nero's tongue flicked out, as though trying to taste the scent that called to him, and he snarled angrily; bared teeth flashing dangerously.

This person had touched his Guide, had touched what was _his._ Without his permission. Nero's eyes flashed open, golden slit pupiled eyes glaring down at a vaguely familiar woman. A woman who struggled within the crushing grip he had upon her arm. She was just lucky that he didn't have his other arm, or he would have wrapped that hand around her neck. No one touched his Guide but him!

“Where is my Guide?”

Nero's voice was harsh and guttural, his more demonic side coming to the fore. Kyrie shrank back fearfully, she had never seen Nero in such a state before – and he was terrifying. She also didn't know who it was that Nero was talking about, she hadn't been near any other Guides or other new people for that matter; although there had been that man she had helped, and she had wondered if only for a moment if he had been a Guide...But there was no way she would send Nero towards the helpless man, not in this state.

“I...I don't know who you are talking about Nero.” Kyrie whispered in pain, the grip upon her wrist tightening further.

“LIES!” Nero roared, just as a team of medical staff rushed into the room.

A trio of Guides started to release calming waves at Nero, but instead of helping him, they sent him even further into his frenzy. With a cry of frustration, Nero thrust Kyrie towards the nearest person and shoved his way out of the room. Once out in the hall and away from all of the other scents, Nero was able to catch another whiff of that delicious scent. Following the smell, Nero ended up in a quiet room separated from the main hall, where a dark haired man rested quietly.

His eyes took in all of the man's features, nostrils greedily pulling in the other's scent. His fingers tingled, desperate to touch, and his mouth watered for a taste. Without conscious thought, Nero crept forwards, not wanting to disturb the beautiful being on the bed. His hand reached out, finding a wayward foot that was poking out from under the covers and running his hand covetously over the soft skin.

Nero's eyes zeroed in on a strip of the man's neck, bared to him as the man slept. Stepping forwards once more, Nero could feel all of his other senses locking onto this stranger, _his Guide._ He didn't even think as he leant forwards, teeth bared to seal their bond when he was suddenly face to face with an enormous wildcat. The feeling of talons sinking into his shoulders and throwing him back broke Nero from his trance, and woke the man on the bed.

He sat up with a startled yell, surprised to see Shadow looming protectively over him, Griffon screeching obscenities at someone who laid dazedly on the floor.

“Good for nothing Sentinel, trying to force a bond on an unconscious man!”

“Scum like you needs to be put down, and I'm more than willing to take the job!”

“...claw your Sentinel eyes right from your head if you think of coming close again!”

V could just make out the form of what he could tell was a Sentinel on the ground, large bleeding gashes lined his shoulders, and he had a tightly wrapped stump where his right arm should be. V felt the first stirrings of fear as he noticed the silver white hair common to the Sparda line. The next happening as he noticed the first tentative threads of a bond, that the other had managed to forge between the two of them as he slept.

'_NO!'_ V could not, would not accept a bond. But he didn't know how to stop it either. There was no way he would accept a bond, only to take them with him when he returned to Vergil. A full bond would ensure that the other man would not survive his disappearance, and Vergil was a Sentinel himself so no bond could exist between them.

Griffon landed upon V's bed, keeping a close eye on the slowly recovering Sentinel. It didn't take long for the sound of rushing footsteps to reach their ears, and Shadow and Griffon returned to V quickly. No need for any of the doctors to see that not only did V have a spirit animal, he in fact had three.

Nero blinked confusedly at where the animals had sat, sure he had seen them merge into those swirling tattoos upon the other man's skin. His attention was drawn to the high level Guides and Doctors that raced into the room, pushing out suppressing waves to pull Nero out of his Sentinel frenzy. It was completely unnecessary, whatever had happened to him when the bird had touched him had been enough to pull him out, and all it seemed to be doing now was make his Guide shrink back on his bed.

“_Enough!”_ Nero's voice held all the authority of a high level Sentinel, but none of the feral undertones of earlier. “_You are distressing my Guide.”_

V shrank back further at Nero's words, refusing to accept them, but knowing the truth. He could feel the tread of Nero's emotions alongside Dante's within his mind now.

V traced the back along the link to Dante and had to muffle a sob. The link was dark and still, and V couldn't feel the other man. The only reason V could think of for that to happen would be because Dante was dead, but the fact that he still had the link gave him hope. There were no links to the dead.

Nero stumbled to his feet, staggering slightly as his head spun crazily. Kyrie appeared from the hall as though by magic to offer help to him, but he shied away from her touch. Although it had never bothered him before, his Sentinel now abhorred the very thought of touching her; especially with _his unbonded Guide_ in the room with them. Kyrie's hand fell to her side slowly, eyes flashing in understanding as they flickered between Nero and the other man.

The chaos had shattered his shields and his Guide gifts flowed freely around him now, giving away his status to all within the area. And the strength that they appeared to be, many others in the surrounding areas could probably feel him too. Kyrie worried for him, scared that another incident could happen if he didn't rein himself in. But before she even finished her thoughts, they already seemed to be receding. The man sat with eyes tightly closed, a look of intense concentration upon his face.

The gold in Nero's eyes slowly faded as the flow of V's gifts cut off abruptly, and it left him panting as his Sentinel retreated. Nero shook his head slightly, wondering just what had happened and where he was. He startled at the feel of the stump of his arm brushing against his side, and his memory slammed into him. That fucker had tore off his damn arm. Just waltzed right in like he owned the damn place, and ripped it off and left him there to die.

He didn't even realise he had started a low rumbling growl until a tentative hand rested upon his arm. Calm flowed throughout Nero's body, and a tenseness he hadn't even realised he was carrying melted away. Looking over, expecting to see Kyrie touching him, Nero was startled to see a delicate looking hand marked in tattoos, resting upon his remaining arm. Startled blue eyes flew upwards to meet wary green, and Nero was lost.

Staring into those eyes felt like coming home, and Nero wanted that. Had wanted it so fiercely, ever since he had realised what _home_ had meant. Nothing made sense right now to Nero, but all of that failed to matter when he looked into this man's eyes.

“Nero.” Kyrie's soft voice broke his concentration, and he turned to look at her in confusion.

His eyes hurt all of a sudden, the light much too bright; the beeps from monitors several corridors away, rang in his ears, and the scent of his Guide was being drowned out by the sterile smell of antiseptic and bleach. Suddenly the cotton gown he wore felt as though it were sandpaper, and Nero wanted to claw his own skin off to rid himself of the feeling.

“Wha...what's happening to me?” Nero slurred out, brain going into overload.

“You've awakened into a Sentinel. Right now your senses are all over the place, and it is a minor miracle that you made it to this room under your own steam.” One of the doctors informed him in a quiet voice. It still grated at Nero's ears, but he was thankful all the same.

“How do I make it stop?” He begged.

“Either you learn to control your senses over time, or you find a Guide to help balance them out.”

Nero's eyes flickered automatically towards the man on the bed, where he had once again retreated to. The man that was pointedly not looking at Nero.

“We apologise that we don't have a centre for Sentinels and Guides here, but we can send you to one of the bigger cities where they can help you more if you wish.”

Nero briefly wondered just why this man seemed to be so blasé about a demonic Sentinel awakening in his hospital. That didn't seem like the normal reaction to demons – but then again, the half-breeds did seem to be more widely spread than they once were. Demons, after all, were not known for holding back when there was something that they desired.

And so the centres, Nero assumed, were put in place to try to suppress both the Sentinel and demon and control them. But that was not something that he could allow to happen – not with an arm stealing asshole running around and _his Guide_ sitting right there and needing protection.

So, go away and leave this man unprotected – have his Sentinel tamed into near uselessness? No, Nero shook his head. He knew what he wanted, and it was the man on the bed ignoring him. He just had to work out how to convince him that it was a good idea. Besides, he could already feel the beginnings of their bond within his mind, and Nero had a feeling that was what was helping him from losing it completely.

“No, I want to stay here. I don't want to leave my uncle all alone.”

“Nero...” Kyrie broke in, “I'm sure Dante would understand if you needed to seek help. He would not expect you to do this on your own.”

V's head turned so quickly, Nero could hear the crack it made, when he heard Dante's name mentioned. This made Nero a little wary, there were quite a few people who wanted to get closer to his uncle, and not all of them were the sanest. V looked pretty normal right now, though those animals had been far from normal, but perhaps he wanted to try to bond with the un-bondable Sentinel? Nero felt a growl starting to rise up within his chest at the thought. This was _his_ Guide, not Dante's.

“You know Dante?” V's raspy voice cut through Nero's thoughts, senses automatically attuning himself to the sound.

“Yes. Do you know him as well?” Nero couldn't help but feel cheated that Dante had met this man first, though he was eternally grateful that _Dante_ hadn't bonded with him.

“He was helping me with a demon problem. Things became too dangerous and he sent Trish to accompany me here for my safety. I sent her back to him when I felt that something was wrong, but I can't help but feel that I must return though; I fear that something has happened to him.”

Nero felt a shot of fear run down his spine. _No, not Dante._ Dante was the only family had had left, found in the aftermath of the clusterfuck that had been his life before. There was no way he was just going to sit here and 'adjust to his situation' while Dante could be hurt, or worse, dead.

“Tell me where he is and I'll go to him.”

“I can't tell you where he is now...but I can lead you there.”

“How?” Nero's voice shot out hard and loud, causing V to shrink back once more.

“I...I have a small bond with him. I can follow it to find him.”

Nero felt the blood rush to his head, rage and pain racing through him. He's not sure if he managed to excuse himself from V's room before he charged out of there as those the hounds of hell were after him. And he'd killed dozens of those. The low snarled '_stay back'_ deterred Kyrie from following after him, and he was relieved.

The first empty corridor that he found, Nero let loose a primal scream. His fists lashed out and punched the walls, each thud easing the pain within his chest._ Bonded!_ His Guide was already bonded! Clarity was slowly returning to Nero it bits and pieces as a sudden thought crossed his mind.

If Dante had bonded with this Guide....then why could Nero still feel him? Why did his Sentinel call out for him? That should not have been possible. Once a Guide bonded, most Sentinels lost interest in trying to override the initial bond – it took a lot of power to even try to do so. Maybe it wasn't a full bond then? Nero vaguely remembered something the other man had said about the bond being small. So perhaps it had been a proximity thing? Nero could feel his hopes rise, he still had a chance. In a much calmer state of mind, Nero returned to the room.

“Sorry about that. I lost control for a moment, and I didn't want to hurt you.”

The man looked at him warily before accepting his explanation.

“Now I think introductions are probably in order, if we're going to be travelling together don't you think?” Another nod. “I'm Nero, demon hunter extraordinaire and newly awakened Sentinel.”

“V.” That was the entirety of his introduction, but Nero tried not to let the abrupt introduction get him down.

“Well, V. I look forward to travelling with you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Travelling with Nero was different. V felt an awareness towards the other man that he hadn't felt, even with Dante. It scared him how often he found himself drifting closer, hand brushing against Nero's own. The other man never seemed to mind, shooting a smile towards V whenever it happened. In fact if V were to guess, he would say that Nero enjoyed the contact just as much as V; that Nero initiated the contact just as often as V did.

V found that he was able to block out the emotions around him a lot easier with Nero around, even Dante had not been able to help him this much. And from what he could tell, Nero didn't seem to be suffering from his senses spiking like he had been led to believe was the norm for newly awakened Sentinels.

That is not to say that they didn't have problems. Sometimes V would lose control of his gifts and send waves of emotion rolling through Nero – the crushing sense of pain and despair, nearly bringing the Sentinel to his knees. This also had the side effect of attracting every demon within the vicinity to them also, making it difficult for Nero to concentrate enough to protect them both.

And Nero...well he didn't zone out quite as often as most newly awakened Sentinels, but he did often find himself hyper aware of one or two of his heightened senses. Nero would find himself listening for that familiar thud of V's heartbeat, the world falling away as he focused upon it. Or he would stare into V's green eyes, taking in the flecks of colour surrounding the pupil – growling lowly as V shifted his nervous gaze away from him. V could always tell when Nero's Sentinel was more in control of the man – his normally blue eyes would turn golden, his pupils elongating.

They worked together to try to sort out the issues they were having – V's companions also offering advice and guidance wherever they could. Slowly but surely, Nero and V gained control over their gifts – V could feel his Guide reaching out towards the strength and protection of Nero's Sentinel, just as Nero could feel himself sink into the warm calm that V's Guide offered.

It frightened V a little, how close they had become in such a short amount of time – and just how quickly they had started using each other to ground their gifts. Nero tried to explain to V once, that his Sentinel had chosen V as his perfectly matched Guide, but V could not allow that to happen. He had asked Nero if he could bond with another Guide, and had relaxed significantly once Nero had told him that yes, he could though the bond would not be as strong.

Nero had questioned V regarding his bond with Dante, something dark slipping into his voice and shocking them both. V had been puzzled, but responded that it wasn't a true bond, but more like a familial bond of a parent and child. V summarised that it must have formed as Dante had been the one to try to help V when he had come into his own gifts only recently. Nero had been surprised by V's answer, but happy that there was nothing more to the bond between V and Dante, and any lingering jealousy soon faded.

V wanted to bond with Nero, more than he would have thought possible; but with things the way they were, and the inevitable end to this adventure....V couldn't put Nero through that. V had asked Nero what happened to Sentinels that lost their Guides, and the information only strengthened his resolve not to inflict that type of pain upon Nero.

One thing that they both noticed though, was the increase of demons topside the further they travelled. They were heading towards the Qliphoth, though admittedly taking it a lot slower than Shadow had previously, and each day dozens more demons kept appearing. Nero wasn't sure it if was a side effect of the demonic tree itself, or if they had scented V and were hoping to gain favour with a much stronger master.

It had been lucky that Nero had a friend who had taken it upon herself to equip Nero with some truly ingenious prosthetic arms though. Although talented, Nero knew that he would not be able to keep up with their enemies forever with just the one arm. Re-loading Blue Rose had been all but impossible in the brief time they had travelled when he had been without a second arm. V had been most entertained when Nico showed off the wide and varied range of arms that she had come up with, blushing hotly as she explained to him just what Sweet Surrender was also good for.

They were making their way through a deserted town when they were ambushed. Not just the usual riff raff, that was easy if not annoying to deal with, but higher tier demons. Nero soon found himself separated from V, locked in battle with several of the increasingly numerous Angelo demons. Nero kept an ear tuned towards V, relaxing minutely as he could hear the other man sending out commands towards those strange familiar creatures of his.

It was about that time that everything went downhill. Griffon managed to get himself put in stasis; Shadow was surrounded by a disturbing number of enemies, and V was already panting hard after having just dismissed Nightmare – no longer able to hold his shields without the help of the largest of his helpers. Nero heard V cry out in alarm, turning quickly only to see the other man gripped in the arms of a Goliath as it ambled away with him.

Nero felt the sharp pain of steel against his head as his distraction got him bashed in the head, and he felt himself sink to the ground; his senses screaming at him to protect his Guide. His body refused to move though, mind hazy from the hit as the Angelos closed in on him.

Closing his eyes, Nero felt something within him scratch and claw and roar to be released. He traced the feeling back to it's source, and what he saw there made him smile. He let the feeling overtake him, and with a primal scream his spirit animal burst forth before him – standing tall and dangerous, venom dripping from it's tail and sharp multi tiered teeth snapping angrily at the approaching enemies.

Shaking out his great mane, the creature stepped forwards ready to tear apart those that stood against his master, but Nero begged him to rescue V. Though their bond, Nero sent through the importance of V to the creature, and with a huffing growl he spread his great bat-like wings, and took off after the Goliath. It would not do to let their mate be taken by another after all.

Satisfied that V was going to be well taken care of, Nero heaved himself back to his feet. He could feel himself start to zone, the sounds and sights almost more than he could handle now that V wasn't close to help ground him, but he pushed through – needing to deal with this threat. Nero fought harder than he ever had in his life, both against the Angelos and his own mind.

His eyes would track the flashes of light reflected off cursed armour, and Nero had to pull himself back to the present again and again. At some point, Griffon had recovered – dismayed to find V missing, but accepting Nero's assurance that he was working on it – and had somehow helped Nero to ground himself. Something about having the bird close at hand felt almost like V were here with him.

The fight ended quickly then, Nero using his enhanced senses to overcome those that stood against him. He stood panting and straining his hearing, trying desperately to try to hear V's familiar heartbeat, but all he could hear was the pounding of his own heart. His mind started to blank as he got lost in the sound. _Thud, thud, thudthud, thud, thud. _After that Nero knew no more, and not even Griffon was able to pull him out of this zone.

“Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit! V! Where are you?” Griffon cried out, trying to tug the unresponsive Nero somewhere safer than the middle of the ruined street.

“Griffon?” V's exhausted voice drifted to Griffon, and he turned, only to squawk at the sight that met his eyes.

V slumped tiredly upon the back of a giant manticore, body covered in blood and scratches.

“Holy sheeeeeet! Where did that come from?” Griffon screeched. Shadow merely snuffled a little greeting, that was returned affectionately.

“I believe that he is Nero's spirit guide.” V responded, sliding off the manticore's side, giving it a thankful pet, and making his way over to Nero.

“Let's get him somewhere safe and then we can work on bringing him out of his zone.” V murmured quietly, aware that more demons already circled, ready to attack.

It took them some effort, but finally they managed to get Nero to shuffle dazedly after V, nose tucked into V's neck and snuffling all the while – taking in his scent greedily. V led them into a mostly secure looking building, Shadow and the manticore who informed them his name was Gader'el, patrolled the outside, keeping them safe. Griffon flew to the roof, supposedly to keep an eye out, but in reality wanting to be as far from the manticore as possible.

V settled Nero upon the bed in a mostly intact room, sighing as he was pulled back into Nero's arms as the other whined at the distance between them. V ran his hands over Nero's back and arms, trying to engage his other senses. He recited poetry of all things to the other man, the slight tilt of Nero's head letting him know that he had started listening.

Good. That meant that Nero was starting to use his other senses again. V startled as Nero's hands started roaming over his exposed skin in return, the low growl he let loose when V tried to stop him making V freeze. No, this was wrong. This wasn't right. Something was happening here, and it wasn't what V had thought. V had thought that he had just been bringing Nero out of his zone, but Nero's Sentinel had taken his actions at the precursor to bonding.

Right now Nero had nearly finished imprinting all of his senses upon V, and all that was left was taste and the bonding mark. V startled at the feel of Nero's tongue running up his neck and down over his collarbone, desperately trying to pull away. Nero's much stronger arms locked him in place though, not even struggling to hold the frantic man trying to escape his hold.

V felt tears start to spill from his eyes as he was slammed down onto the bed, little pulses of distress filling the air and making Nero pause – the Sentinel being able to both scent and feel V's distress. Nero seemed to be trying to fight his instincts, but when his eyes flashed golden, V knew that he had lost the battle.

V's head was tilted to the side, and he cried out as Nero's teeth buried themselves in his shoulder. V whimpered at the feeling of completeness that suddenly filled him – he could feel Nero within him now, nestled up against his heart and mind. In the short time that V had been alive , he had never felt so safe – not even when he had been with Dante – but he was still terrified. He hadn't wanted this, knew just what it meant that they had bonded. But he hadn't been able to stop the Sentinel, and now he had sentenced Nero to either death, or living a half life with a broken bond.

Nero came back to himself lying atop V. The other man lay prone beneath him with his head pulled to the side, bloody bite mark marring pale, tattooed skin, and the feeling of terror and dismay filling him from within. Nero threw himself backwards and away from V, horrified with what he had done. He could _feel_ just how terrified V was, though now that Nero was no longer pinning him down, that had lessened slightly. He could feel the turmoil within V's mind, though he didn't know what the cause of it was. Was it the bond that Nero had all but forced upon him? Or something else?

But overwhelmingly, Nero could feel the sense of _home_ and _belonging_ that thrummed through both of them. The Sentinel within him purred happily at having bonded to his Guide, though Nero was not happy at just how it had gone about doing so. He could feel V's Guide gifts wrapping him in their warmth, helping keep his senses at bay, whilst sending strength to V to help shield him.

“I'm...I, V....I didn't....I shouldn't have....I'm so sorry.” Nero stuttered out, needing V to know that he hadn't meant to bond V to himself without his consent.

And V knew, he could feel Nero's remorse and pain mingling with his own fear and doubts. He knew that Nero hadn't meant to hurt him, but what was done was done now, and they both had to deal with the consequences.

Griffon flew into the room without warning, talons stretched out to attack Nero. He had been alerted to something going wrong when he had felt V's distress. Shadow and Gader'el soon burst in also through the open window, staring confusedly between their masters as Griffon clawed at Nero. Upon seeing the bloodied mark upon V's shoulder, Shadow growled low and menacingly, wanting to attack Nero also, but Gader'el held him back.

The manticore stared long and hard at Nero, a look of disapproval upon his shaggy face as he radiated calm towards all within the room. Griffon finally ceased his attack when V weakly called him back, Shadow and Gader'el also approaching the trembling Guide. Nero so wanted to comfort V, but he could tell that the other was wary of him now, and there was no way he was going to be allowed anywhere close, at least not anytime soon.

“I'm sorry V,” Nero stared down at the ground in shame, eyes – once more their usual blue – filled with regret.

“I know you are Nero. I...I just need time ok?”

Normally a newly bonded Sentinel and Guide pair could not be separated, the pain too much for both to bare, but Nero made sure he shielded V from the pain – not wanting V to have to deal with that as well as everything else that Nero had unwittingly dumped upon him. V was almost glad that it had been Nero that bonded him, and not another Sentinel; at least Nero cared about V and his well being, and wasn't likely to tear his mind apart.

Nero nodded, pulling a blanket off of the bed and bundling himself up in it as he laid upon the couch. He left the bed for V, who was soon joined by all of the spirit animals. Nero could feel tears slipping down his cheeks, sure that he had ruined whatever had been developing between them before. Surely there was no going back to the comfortable camaraderie that they had shared previously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to pretend that Manticores aren't meant to have the face of an old man....because that is pretty weird and creepy. Gader'el has a lion face, good for furry kisses and burying your face in his mane - assuming he likes you and isn't trying to eat you....


	4. Chapter 4

Nero awoke the next day with the feel of contemplation heavy in his mind. His body ached and his mind was hazy, but he didn't understand why, until the events of the day previous flooded into his mind and what little good mood he had woken with, plummeted. He could hear V shifting about nervously, could hear the soothing rumbles of both Gader'el and Shadow trying to put him at ease, and tried to pretend that he was still asleep so that V could relax again.

“I can feel that you are awake Nero.” V's voice jolted Nero, causing him to flail and fall off of the couch, still wrapped as he was within his blanket burrito.

Mocking laughter met his ears – Griffon's harsh croaking voice following soon after.

“Nice going Asshole. Reeeal smooth there. Aren't we all glad that you are bonded to this prime specimen V.”

Nero winced at the reminder, trying to draw back into himself, only to startle as V appeared in his line of sight. Silently, the wiry man offered his hand to Nero, and hesitantly Nero reached to take it. The jolt of awareness that shot down both of their spines made them shudder – the bond zinging happily at their first contact – and Nero quickly withdrew his hand once more. V's sigh made Nero cringe, expecting harsh words and a demand to break their bond, but V merely sat upon the coffee table and looked softly at Nero.

“I...” V hesitated, as though not sure how to begin. “I'm not angry at you for bonding with me yesterday.”

Nero's head shot up in disbelief. Surely he was imagining the words coming from V's mouth; but a quick search of the feelings he could sense coming from V, confirmed his words.

“I wish that things had been different – and I have my reasons for not wishing for a bond – but if things _had _been different, I would not have refused you.” V sighed heavily, the weight of secrets kept, weighing him down emotionally.

“I shouldn't have lost control like that.” Nero all but whispered, and V smiled sadly back at him.

“You would not have lost control so easily if we had not been in constant proximity and under the threat of attack almost every moment of the day. I knew that your Sentinel was desperate to bond, and yet I did nothing to help lessen the urge, always putting myself in danger when I knew that it would trigger the Sentinel's over protectiveness. I'm sorry too Nero, I can feel your anger and hate towards yourself, but you are not solely to blame. And...” V hesitated again. “It is nice to be able to feel so safe with you – you feel like _home._”

“You feel like home to me too V.” Nero answered breathlessly. He wasn't sure just what to feel anymore, but he couldn't deny what V made him feel.

“We should move on,” V stated, already moving around to gather together his things.

  
Nero nodded slowly, brain still working overtime, before he too stood to get ready. He finally loosened his hold on on the shield that he had put up between them both the night before, but quickly tried to slam it back into place when he saw V wince. Shaking his head slowly, V approached Nero, laying a hand against his head and carding his fingers gently through the short strands.

“I'm sorry that you had to deal with this all night Nero.” V murmured lowly.

Nero shook his head, not wanting V to apologise to him again. “It's ok V. It's nothing less than I deserve, for what I did to you.”

V merely shook his head again, knowing that there would be no convincing Nero differently.

They left the area swiftly, demons already combing the surrounding space for the Guide. One thing that their bonding had done, was help to hide V's presence from the searching demons. Their bond had helped to suppress the scent and aura of the other man, and it made it easier for them both to escape easily.

That didn't mean that they weren't regularly attacked still though, just because they weren't specifically after V anymore, didn't mean that they weren't still looking for either a fight or their next meal. The small group found themselves still fighting for their lives as they made it towards the Qliphoth, though the help of the spirit animals – who needed neither food nor sleep – meant that Nero and V could both sleep easier at night.

The bond craved for closeness, so they would regularly find themselves waking up in each other's space, no matter how far apart they would originally lay; and after countless awkward mornings, they gave up trying to resist and gave in. The bond hummed happily between them, each moment they shared and every reaffirmation, helping it to deepen.

Nero still wondered just why it was that V had not wanted to bond with him, but that was a subject that he never brought up. The one time that he had, the desolation and fear that hit Nero through the bond made him stagger. V's scent was full of distress, and Nero quickly dropped the subject. V had retreated both physically and mentally from Nero for a short while – leaving Nero feeling adrift within his own empty mind. Gader'el had offered comfort to the distraught Sentinel, but nothing could soothe Nero until V's presence once more filled him.

Nero could feel himself growing more and more attached to the mysterious man that he had bonded with. And not just his Sentinel either, but himself, as just a man. He could hear his heart start to beat louder when he laid eyes upon V, the sound filling his ears to the point that he could hear naught but the quick pounding, when that small smile would flit across that handsome face. His hand felt so empty when V's wasn't held within it, and he itched to take hold of the other's hand whenever he could.

His senses were so grounded on V, that the sight, smell and feel of the other surrounded him at all times, reaching towards V on those rare occurrences when he ended up out of sight.

For V, he had never felt so safe. He was being attacked on almost an hourly basis, but the sense of security that he found from his bond with Nero negated the fear that he should have felt. He knew that Nero would protect him, that if something were to happen and V was taken, that Nero would move heaven and earth to find him.

Griffon was still supremely unhappy with the Sentinel – he seemed to find it a personal affront, that Nero had slipped past his defences and had forcefully bonded V to him. Griffon knew just why V didn't want to bond, and he felt just a tad bad for Nero, knowing what the young man would soon experience, but that didn't mean he was as ready to forgive as V was. He didn't have those stupid bonding feelings flooding him and clouding his mind like V; so he felt that it was his duty to make sure that nothing else went astray in their plans.

Shadow, Griffon grunted in disgust, was a traitor if ever there was one in his opinion. Instead of being angry on V's behalf as Griffon himself was, Shadow was pretty mellow about the entire affair. He had also seemed to get along pretty well with Nero's spirit animal, and had listened to the nonsense reasoning (in Griffon's opinion) and excuses regarding Nero's behaviour.

Nightmare....well the big guy could be pretty useful sometimes, but he wasn't all that smart either. So all he really understood was that V was bonded to a demon who wasn't a complete asshole, and he was happy and excited that his master was going to be taken care of now. Griffon couldn't even stand trying to have a conversation with the big lug, so happy was he that he couldn't stop gushing – it made Griffon _sick_.

Griffon kept an eagle eye upon the pair, saw them grow closer as their bond deepened, and worried like any good mother hen – though he would gladly pluck the eyes from any who was stupid enough to call him that within his hearing. He could see the genuine care and affection that started to grow between them – how Nero always made sure that V rested and ate as well as he could, even going so far as to go without to make sure V was provided for. He could see the little things they did for each other, seemingly without thought.

A stray jacket draped over V's shivering frame here, the last drops of water offered to a sweating and panting Nero there. Their hands more often that not were tangled together, each offering the other support. And that was what softened Griffon's heart. This boy...he was going to be shattered when V disappeared, and he would take all of his companions with him, leaving Gader'el bereft also. But there was nothing that Griffon could do, and so he watched them quietly, sadness hidden behind golden eyes.

They were almost at the Qliphoth when Nero stopped them suddenly.

“V,” Nero warned lowly. “We are being followed. On my signal, I want you to run and hide ok?”

V turned towards his Sentinel, a look of stubbornness upon his face, and Nero knew that he wouldn't listen.

“No, Nero. I will not leave you to battle alone, we are a team. Do not forget that.”

“I...” Nero could not argue, V was right. They were a team – Sentinel and Guide. Nero and V. And it would only weaken them to be parted. “You're right. We fight as a team.”

V smiled at him approvingly, summoning his companions as Nero summoned Gader'el also.

Instead of the hapless humans that they were expecting, the demons that were part of the ambush were surprised to see a powerful Sentinel and fully bonded Guide awaiting them with their spirit animals. Unwilling to back down, the very thought of surrender not in their nature, the demons threw themselves into the fight whole-heartedly.

The synchrony between Nero and V was amazing to watch. They flowed around each other seamlessly, each protecting the other's weak points whilst managing to keep out of each other's way. The fight took less than an hour to complete, Gader'el and Shadow ripping apart those that stood in their way, while Griffon sent shocks of electricity to stun others. Nero sliced and shot as many demons as he could, watching over his shoulder as V too used a short sword to dispatch enemies.

Once the fight was over, Nero felt the overwhelming urge to check V over. His overprotective Sentinel, urging him to make sure that their bond-mate was unharmed. An abandoned house close by was a safe enough haven to do so, and V submitted himself to Nero's attentions. That is not to say that V himself didn't also send out his own Guide gifts to check Nero over, feeling the slight niggles of pain that Nero felt and trying to soothe them.

Both satisfied with their checks, Nero decided that it was late and they should sleep for the night. Tugging V gently up the stairs, they located a relatively unscathed room and laid upon the bed. That night, it was V who pulled Nero in close, resting the younger man's head upon his wildly beating heart.

Nero tried to settle V, but nothing he did could calm him down, and so Nero just held him throughout the long sleepless night. At some point Nero must have finally fallen asleep, because he woke to V's softly spoken words.

“I am so sorry Nero. I wish that things could be different, that I didn't have to leave you.”

Nero felt his body seize at those words. V was going to break their bond and leave him? No....he couldn't, could he?

V had not noticed Nero's movements, so lost in his despair.

“I do think that I could love you, perhaps I already do. But that will not save me from my fate in the end, and my fate was never to have a happy ever after, no matter how much I now wish it did.”

What was V saying? It wasn't his choice that he was going to leave? Fate? Nero's heart had leapt at V's confession of love, and he held onto that feeling, hoping that it could help change this so called 'fate'.

“I beg all that are listening, please let Nero survive my disappearance. I do not wish for him to suffer for my folly.”

Nero felt tears fall from his eyes, and he buried his head in V's chest, the drops falling upon that pale, marked skin. V stiffened terribly, suddenly aware that Nero had heard at least some of his secret confession.

“Nero?” V questioned shakily, wanting to know just how much he had heard, but too scared to ask.

“I'll do anything to keep you with me V. Even go against fate itself. I won't let you go without a fight.” Nero's voice was filled with tears, but it never wavered in his determination.

V sighed tiredly.

“There are some fights that you just can't win.” Nero opened his mouth to argue, but V silenced him with gentle fingers over his lips. “You shall see in time Nero, but know that I never meant this for you.”

Nero begged V with his eyes, to fight and not give in, but he could tell that V was resigned to his fate, and there would be no changing his mind. Nero would just have to show the other man just how serious he was, even if he could not speak the words aloud.

The next day, they stood before the entrance of the Qliphoth tree, fingers tangled together, before they descended into hell.


	5. Chapter 5

Nero wished that he was anywhere but right here – wished that he didn't have to drag V down into this hell spawn of a demon tree to hunt down Dante and try to kill this Urizen asshole. He could _hear_ the demons residing within the tree, knew just what they were thinking – though he had a feeling that being able to sense their thoughts was simply the overflow from what V was sensing, shared however unwillingly through their bond.

Nero could sense V's hesitation, could almost _taste_ his fear at returning. The last time he had been here, Dante had sent him away, and ever since he had not been able to feel the other man through their bond. Standing here closer to where he had last seen him, V could feel a faint tremble of awareness of the older man, and it filled him with hope. He had tried to convince himself that Dante still lived, but the constant darkness from the bond had worn down his optimism. But now he could once again _feel_ Dante, and the feel of the bond returned tenfold.

Feeling the joy that filled V, Nero could only guess at why the other man felt like that. He had a vague suspicion as to why, and he could feel jealously begin to surface. The gentle touch upon his hand drew Nero away from his darker thoughts, the touch of his Guide soothing his frayed nerves and jealousy once more.

“Let us find the others then,” V suggested, tugging at Nero to get him moving. “The sooner we finish this.....”

Nero didn't like how as V's voice trailed off, he was suddenly overcome by melancholy. Something wasn't right, and Nero had a feeling that it had something to do with what V had been trying to say about not being able to go against fate, and fights that could not be won. But Nero was determined that he would win, no matter what V thought to be true.

Nero would not let the other man go so easily. He had been waiting his whole life for V – even if he hadn't known it until recently. They were literally made just for each other, fate would not be so cruel as to bring them together only to tear them apart, would it?

Together they stepped into the cursed tree; silence filling the space around them. The very air itself seemed to be holding it's breath, waiting for something to happen. Cautiously, Nero led V further in, pushing his sense of hearing to its limits to try to work out where the demons were hiding. It wasn't until V's hand tugged at his own, that Nero realised that he had almost sent himself into a zone – terror filling him at the thought of leaving V unprotected here as he tried to bring Nero out of it.

Vowing to be more careful, Nero grasped V's slightly shaking hand, and followed the winding path downwards further into the tree. They came across their first wave of demons almost an hour in, the rest seemed to have moved further in, or something greater, more powerful, than a bonded Guide and Sentinel had caught their attention.

Neither option boded well for the pair – either meaning that further in they would have to deal with larger amounts of enemies at one time, or there was something bigger and badder down there that they were drawn to.

The further in they went, the harder it became for V to maintain his shields. The dark feelings that the demons oozed, crept into his mind and poisoned it. V felt his will start to falter, hand falling from Nero's as he slowed almost to a stop. Nero took a few steps before he realised that V was no longer beside him; looking frantically around him to locate the fragile man. Approaching V carefully, Nero could feel the pain radiating from the other man, head throbbing painfully in sympathy with V's own.

Gathering the other into his arms gently, Nero surrounded V with his own energy, helping him to fend off the emotions of the demons trying to weaken him. Watching V pant tiredly, body shaking as he tried to straighten up and stop leaning upon Nero for support, Nero could see that V desperately needed to rest.

Their spirit animals sprung into existence then, having kept themselves hidden before, lest they drew more attention of the demonic kind. Shadow and Gader'el pushed up against the two men, trying to ease their burdens. They soon took off after a few soft strokes, determined to keep the demons away so that their masters could rest.

Griffon appeared beside the pair, taking note of just how pale and wan V was looking; as well as Nero's supporting hand upon his back and the care he was providing. Tilting his head gratefully towards the hunter, Griffon flew up to a perch above them, claws digging into the red hued roots, to keep watch.

Nero thanked them all quietly, leading V over towards a curve in the wall, where they could rest without their backs being unprotected. V quickly fell into a restless sleep, Nero curling protectively around him, before following him into slumber soon after.

V opened his eyes to a strange place. He was sure that he had fallen asleep in the Qliphoth tree with Nero, but now he awoke to a strange glade that seemed to be cast in an odd blue glow. Nightmare rumbled quietly from where he rested, but neither Griffon nor Shadow appeared. V was slightly worried about their lack of appearance, but that was soon forgotten as a familiar looking woman approached him.

“Trish?” V asked questioningly. Just how had to other woman gotten here? And for that matter, where was here?

V didn't realise that he had asked these questions aloud, not until the other woman let out a light tinkling laugh and told him one question at a time. V flushed brightly, embarrassed at his blunder. Upon closer inspection however, V noticed that this woman was not Trish, but someone that looked very much like her.

“Fear not V.” V jerked in surprise, not knowing how this woman knew his name. “My name is Eva, and I am here to help you.”

V swallowed heavily. Eva. _Mother_. This woman was somehow the spirit of his, of _Vergil's_ mother.

“How?” He croaked, emotion clogging his throat. “And where are we?”

“We are in the spirit plane. Your conscious has travelled here whilst you sleep, and when you gain more control, you will be able to visit whilst conscious also. But that is not what we must speak of right now.”

Eva took a deep breath, seeming to steel herself as she spoke her next words.

“I can help you to deal with Urizen. Though it will not be an easy task, and Vergil was a fool to do what he has. What he has done, that is no way to live. Also I can see that you have brought my grandson with you too. And he has bonded with you as well, if I'm not mistaken.”

V averted his eyes in shame. “I did not mean for him to initiate a bond with me, and it pains me to think of leaving him behind to suffer when I rejoin with Urizen. As for Vergil....well I've never known what he has been thinking.”

“Worry not V, all will work out as it should be. You becoming a Guide was not chance or a mistake, fate has much left in store for you.”

Eva looked around questioningly, V tilting his head in confusion. What was she looking for?

“I don't see Shadow nor Griffon here?” Her words were more question than statement.

“They were watching over Nero and myself as we slept.” V offered as a response, unsure if that were they reason for their lack of appearance.

“Ah of course. It would have been nice to see Shadow once more; he used to be my own spirit animal did you know? And Griffon used to be Sparda's, though they argued terribly all of the time.”

“I-I...th-they....were yours?” V stuttered.

“Yes,” Eva replied with a smile. “And now they are yours to protect you. All three of them have pledged themselves to you now, and you are more than worthy of such devotion.”

Eva looked up, as though sensing something that V could not.

“Wake now though, your Sentinel is getting worried that you will not awaken.” A soft smile was directed at the overwhelmed young man before her. “Say hello to Shadow and Griffon for me, and make sure to tell Vergil that I'm going to give him a very stern talking to when I see him again. He can't dodge me in the spirit plane forever.”

A ghostly touch upon V's cheek startled him into looking up into Eva's kind eyes. “Never let fear turn you from your path, let your determination and heart guide you towards what you know is right. Do this, and you shall be rewarded handsomely.”

Before V could ask what she meant, his mind returned once more to his body with a jerk. Eyes flying open, V was startled to see Nero hovering frantically above him, calling out his name desperately. When he finally noticed that V's eyes had opened, Nero collapsed with his head upon V's chest with a sigh of relief.

“Thank the gods, I thought I had lost you.” Nero said, holding V tighter to his body, heart beating erratically. “The bond was so still and cold. It felt like you weren't even there anymore, even as I held you in my arms.”

“I'm sorry, I think I was summoned or accidentally found myself in the spirit plane.” V explained in confusion. The words that Eva spoke to him running through his head, and filling him with hope that he dared not let grow.

“The what now?” Nero asked with raised brows.

“I'm not really sure, though I think I might have met your grandmother there?” V's voice rose up in question, not really believing what his mind kept telling him he saw.

“Was Sparda there too, the old bastard?” Griffon's voice broke in. V turned towards him in surprise.

“So it's true that you were Sparda's spirit animal before you became mine?”

Griffon shrugged negligently. “Yeah, but we don't talk about that, worse century and a half of my existence. I much prefer being here with you.”

Nero put his confusion on hold, knowing that they needed to get a move on. He had carefully extended his senses earlier, and confirmation from both Gader'el and Shadow had backed up the feeling he was getting that another Sentinel and a few normal humans were close by. Once V woke properly, Nero would ask him if he could feel Dante through his bond, or if he should prepare himself for a fight with the other Sentinel.

V closed his eyes, concentrating upon his bond with Dante, that same dull feeling echoing along the bond, but it definitely felt closer now. Standing with his eyes still shut, V spun slowly until he could pinpoint the direction the bond was pulling him towards. Pointing his finger to the left, V opened his eyes as Nero gasped his hand once more, and they headed in that direction.

Ten minutes later, V dropped Nero's hand and raced towards a strange lump covered in writhing roots. Nero yelled out in alarm, not wanting V to fall into a trap – and a largely ignored part of him not wanting V to touch the other Sentinel – and raced after him. He drew his sword, igniting the flames upon the blade, and sliced through the roots. They hissed and screeched before withdrawing, leaving a battered Dante lying at their feet.

V reached out, trying to bring the older man out of his extended zone; but Nero's hand stopped him from touching him. Looking up with a glare, Nero simply shook his head.

“I wouldn't recommend touching him just now V. Dante is most likely going to come out of that zone and attack anything within a ten metre radius. I'll do it ok? I'm probably more able to keep up with him, if he attacks.”

V nodded slowly in understanding, a slight tinge of discontent running through him – perhaps a vestige of Vergil – that rebelled against the thought that he could be so easily beaten by Dante. But V knew that even if Vergil's pride ran through his veins, he was currently trapped within a frail human body, and as such had no hope of matching Dante, even handicapped as he currently was.

Nero waited for V to withdraw to a fairly safe distance; he didn't want the other to get too far away in case they were ambushed by demons, but he wanted him to be out of the immediate blast zone at least. When he was satisfied with the distance, Nero squatted beside the other man and proceeded to let out a piercing whistle.

Dante shot up, senses having been pulled away from the sense of touch from the root's imprisonment, his sense of sound taking over. A red haze was covering his eyes, and all that he knew was he was being attacked, and that he had to get V to safety. He growled lowly, sensing another Sentinel close to him, and could smell that V was still here. Hadn't he sent the other man away with Trish for his own protection? Don't tell him that the foolish man had come back for him?

Regardless, Dante needed to protect him for this other demon, and there was no way he was going to take it easy on him. Summoning his sword, Dante locked his senses upon the other, and launched an all out attack upon them. A vaguely startled yelp met his ears, and Dante grinned ferally in satisfaction.

Rebellion came to his hand easily, and Dante swung the sword out towards the other man. Vaguely Dante could hear V calling out to him, but his over-protective instincts bade him to deal with the threat first.

Steel clashed with steel as the other blocked his strike with a sword of his own. Red hot flames ran down the other blade, and Dante could feel the blood pumping in his veins – his Sentinel baying for blood after the beating he had taken previously. He needed to reassert his dominance over this fledgling, teach him his place, and Dante would show no mercy to anyone who had dared to hurt V. Although he hadn't known the other man for very long, his Sentinel instincts feel the need to protect, even though he had no interest in the other for more than that. Also there was something about him – something that reminded Dante of yet another that he wanted to protect....

Pushing those thoughts aside, Dante narrowed his blazing golden eyes upon the man standing before him. There was something that was vaguely familiar about him, but Dante didn't stop to think about it – haze of Sentinel fuelled anger clouding his vision.

Nero dodged the incoming Sentinel with difficulty – Dante was a much more experienced swordsman than himself, and that combined with his rage put Nero at a disadvantage. Plus Nero didn't want to hurt the older man, no matter how much he was trying to remove Nero's head from his shoulders. With a hurried roll, Nero managed to avoid a harsh swing at his stomach, V crying out in alarm. With a startled curse, Nero realised that he had backed himself into a corner. The roots of the Qliphoth on one side of him and V standing exposed on the other, Nero had no where left to run.

Dante took advantage of the situation quickly, moving himself to stand in front of V to shield him and advancing on Nero. A quick flurry of blows soon saw Nero's sword flying from his grasp; his gun following suit soon after. Completely unarmed now, Nero tried to talk Dante down.

“Dante, it's me Nero. Snap out of this please?” Nero watched Dante for any sights of recognition, but found none.

“Stay away from the Guide, devil spawn.” Dante growled, stepping closer still.

Nero knew that those words weren't necessarily meant for him, but they hurt regardless. But before he had a chance to stay anything else, Dante rushed at him and had him pinned to the ground in less than a second. Nero struggled against his hold as Dante wrapped his hand around his throat, squeezing harshly. The look in Dante's eyes genuinely scared Nero, and he wondered if this was how he was going to die.

It was then that Nero could hear V's desperate voice begging Dante to let Nero go.

“Dante, Dante stop! Please there is no need for this. I beg of you to please come back to us, and cease this.” V tugged urgently at the hand around Nero's throat, Dante's golden eyes staring blankly back into terrified green eyes.

It took several moments of staring for Dante to start registering the world around him once again, Sentinel retreating. He could feel and see V tugging at his arm, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks; could feel his hand wrapped around something. With slowly clearing eyes, Dante turned to see what it was that he was holding. Yelling out in alarm, Dante released the hold he had on the man within his grasp, watching as the other's eyes rolled into his head as he passed out.

“Nero?” Dante's voice was hoarse with fear.

“Nero!” V's own voice echoed his own, and Dante watched as the Guide fell to his knees beside the younger man.

Dante looked at V critically. Something was different about him, but he just couldn't put his finger on what it was. It wasn't until he saw the edge of the bonding mark that he realised what it was. Angrily, Dante pulled the edge of V's shirt down, uncovering the still healing bond mark. V let out a startled yelp, jerking himself away from Dante and staring at him with wide eyes.

“Who bonded you?” Dante all but roared. “That does not look like a consensual bond marking. Who do I need to kill for taking you against your will?”

V's eyes shifted away from Dante's own, subconsciously drifting towards Nero – his actions telling the other man all he needed to know. With a disgusted growl, Dante went to shake the young man awake, when V threw himself over his prone form and shielded him protectively.

“Don't, Dante. It's not what you think.” Dante merely raised a disbelieving brow at V. “I will admit that I was not....entirely on board with the bonding bu – STOP!”

Dante had once more made to lunge towards Nero, V's words reigniting his anger. V's shout pulled him up short, but his eyes blazed. V knew that he would have to explain this in a way to calm the other man long enough for him to not kill Nero.

“I did want to bond with Nero. I do want to be bonded – but I was fearful that at the end of this fight.....that in the end I won't survive, and I will leave him broken. I didn't want that for him and so I spurned the bond I could feel building between us, all whilst taking comfort in his Sentinel's presence.”

Dante winced slightly, ok yeah that was probably not a great thing to be doing with a new presented Sentinel. And for that matter, just when the hell had Nero awoken to being a Sentinel? Dante definitely hadn't heard about it, so perhaps it was a very recent development brought on by the trauma he had recently suffered.

“It was after a very bad fight that it happened. We were outnumbered and surrounded, Nero taking on too many demons as usual. A stray demon managed to capture me and escape – Nero sent his spirit animal after me, and in the end could not suppress his Sentinel instincts from completing the bond after that scare.”

Spirit animal already? Dante was impressed that Nero had managed to manifest one so soon. Normally it would take many months and a lot of mediation before they would show themselves.

“And...” Dante leaned closer as V's voice seemed to grow softer. “Nero says that I am a perfect match for him.”

Drawing in a quick startled breath, Dante was surprised. Perfect matches were almost non-existent. To be able to find the other half of yourself, and not be allowed to join with them....ok fine, Dante could see how this had ended up how it had. And V wasn't angry or upset at Nero, more about the possible fallout of the probable ending to this fight, so Dante felt that he didn't have the right to mete out justice for him. That didn't mean he wasn't still a bit peeved at Nero, and if he happened to give him a few more knocks here and there, well no one needed to know.

Dante sighed heavily, petting V on the head gently before withdrawing slightly and leaving the pair alone. Nero woke after a few more minutes, V fussing gently over him. Dante walked back into sight as Nero finally rose, the other growling at him lightly before V laid a calming hand upon his chest. A quick shake of the head and Nero quickly settled.

“Nero.” Dante greeted drily.

“Dante.” Nero returned the greeting warily.

“V's informed me of what's been going on. Apologies for attacking you like that though.”  
  


Nero dipped his head in acknowledgement. “I had figured that would be your reaction, I had just hoped that I would have been able to keep up a bit better than I did.”

Dante laughed softly. “Nero, even other Sentinels cannot fully keep up with an enraged Sentinel. But you did good kid. Now come on, let's get going and finish this.”

Dante offered his hand, heaving Nero to his feet when he grasped it. V sent out calming waves as the two Sentinels eyed each other cautiously.

“Yeah,” V agreed softly. “Let's end this.”

Together the three men turned and made their way to the heart of the tree.


	6. Chapter 6

Urizen was waiting for them when they reached the heart of the Qliphoth; along with a hoard of demons that was almost terrifying to see. Hundreds of demons stood before them, salivating at the thought of getting to sink their claws into any one of the trio.

Without thought, five spirit animals appeared beside them – Nightmare seeming to give Urizen a shock to see. Dante thought nothing of it at the time – though he was mildly surprised at V's sudden hair colour change – and stood lazily stroking the back of his giant, dragon looking familiar.

The two sides stood unmoving, each waiting for the other to launch the first attack – before one impatient demon could no longer hold back. With a gurgled snarl, it lunged towards V; Nightmare pummelling the unfortunate creature into dust. That was all that it took to start the fight. Now that the first move had been made, it was as thought the signal had been given.

Gader'el stuck close to V – both his own want and Nero's instructions to keep the Guide safe, his reasoning. He clawed and bit at any who ventured too close, tail stinging those that especially ticked him off. He watched in satisfaction as those that he stung writhed in pain as his poison filled them.

Griffon cackled maniacally; electricity shooting out and hitting targets two, and three at a time. The crackling arcs bouncing off one demon to the next. Occasionally, he would drop down, helping V to avoid attacks; clawing at those that ventured too close for comfort.

Shadow and Nightmare barrelled through the hoard. Spines appearing all over the wildcat, stabbing and spearing those within a wide radius. Nightmare simply stomped or ground the demons in his way into dust, though his slow movements allowed them to regroup if they could avoid the first swipe.

As for Dante's dragon – well she took to the air, wings spread widely and breathed balls of fire upon her enemies. She did not like this demon, this _Urizen_. He was a threat to V, whom she had taken under her wing and thought of as one of her hatchlings.

Dante and Nero fought back to back, not allowing any of the demons to take a shot at any weak spots. They had a system going that was working well to simultaneously beat back and defeat their enemies, and that made them lost sight of the one man they were trying to protect.

Throughout it all, Urizen sat back upon his conjured throne, and watched. When he saw that V was left unprotected, he sent out a minion to capture the other, smirking as dark tendrils wrapped around V's mouth to stop him from calling for help. V was dragged back towards Urizen, body jerking and shaking as he tried to free himself. The one thing that Urizen had forgotten to take into account, was the wave of distress that radiated from the Guide, alerting those in the surrounding area.

The feeling slammed into both Dante and Nero, their eyes snapping towards where V had been left; only to find the area empty. Slashing their swords through the enemies closing in on them, they spun slowly as their eyes scanned frantically for the Guide. Nero shouted out in alarm – nearly losing his other arm in his distraction – when he saw that Urizen was holding V aloft; hand wrapped around that pale marked neck angrily. V's legs kicked uselessly, hands raised to grip at Urizen's hand.

“V!” the sound of both men's voices calling out to the Guide drew Urizen's attention and he snarled.

The remaining demons surrounding him like a guard, leapt to obey as he slashed a hand towards the approaching demon hunters. Urizen would not let them interfere with this. He turned back to study the man held within his grasp, a cruel smile upon his terrible face – this Guide would help him increase his strength, willingly or not. Though he had originally discarded V, cut him from himself, he had now become useful; and so Urizen planned to reclaim what was rightfully his.

There were two ways that a Guide could be bonded, a humane way and a terrifyingly dominating way that left the Guide almost a shell of their former self. For all that Nero had not asked V's permission to bond with him, he had bonded with V the kinder way. They both had imprinted upon the other – Nero his senses and V his mental imprint. Only then had Nero joined them together, their bodies, minds and souls merging together seamlessly.

Urizen though, had no intention of grounding his senses upon such a weak being. The norm for a demon-crazed Sentinel was to take the Guide by force. They would bite the poor human first, and then use the fledgeling bond that created, to push through the shields blocking their way to break the mind of the Guide, until they submitted.

This had been Urizen's plan, right up until he saw the bond mark clearly defined, standing out starkly against V's pale skin. With a roar of rage, Urizen whirled upon the two men fighting for their lives. With a click of his fingers, the demons surrounding the duo disappeared, leaving both Nero and Dante surprised and wary. Neither man knew just what was going to happen now.

“Which one of you bonded this Guide?” Urizen roared again. “WHO WAS IT?!”

Finally, Dante understood what was going on, and he let a little smirk cross his face. Urizen seeing the smirk, took that to mean that it had been him and he attacked. Throwing V towards a surprised Nero, Urizen drew his magic to himself, summoning spectral swords that he threw at Dante. Parrying the swords, Dante rolled out of the way, yelling for Nero to get V somewhere safe, before going on the offensive.

Hell fire rained down upon Urizen, Dante's dragon joining the fight. Gader'el soon charged in too, Griffon and Shadow close on his heels. Even with the five of them against him, Urizen managed to hold them off for a while. Between bouts of magical energy thrown around, he would summon demons or swords to fight for him.

Dante was surprised when both Nero and V joined the fight. He thought he had told that idiot to get V to safety, not let him fight the demon trying to overpower them. Dante watched in vague amusement as V climbed up on Nightmare's shoulder and punched Urizen in the face. It was gratifying to watch the egotistical asshole go flying like that. Flickering out of sight momentarily and reappearing beside the downed being, Nightmare pinned Urizen to the ground. V climbed slowly off of his shoulder, wobbling a little as his feet touched the ground.

Nero and Dante both wanted to rush to his side, but the demons were still there blocking their way, regardless if their summoner was down or not. The only way they would disappear was if Urizen died or they killed them.

With slow steps, V made his way towards Urizen – Shadow and Griffon appearing beside him instantly. They shuffled as close as they could to V, both knowing what was to happen now, and neither wanting it to be so.

“You! I will have you!” Urizen growled at V.

V smiled sadly, crouching before the other. “Yes, you shall.”

He turned to look for Nero, wishing their time together wasn't over – not now, not ever. Nero stared back at him, worry and pain painted across his features. Somehow, somehow Nero knew that this is what V had known would happen. Knew that something big was going to happen here, and that Nero was currently powerless to stop it, no matter what he had vowed to them both.

Closing his eyes tightly, V slammed his hand down upon Urizen's chest and willed himself to return. The feel of a ghostly hand upon his own startled V, but he felt power flow into him, helping him. It took but moments before he could feel himself fading – Shadow, Griffon and even Nightmare beginning to fade along with him. V pushed harder, his mind seeking out those small spaces where he had once filled, telling himself that this was for the best – even as he could hear Nero screaming for him.

Lifting his tear stained face, V couldn't help but search out Nero one last time. Desolate blue eyes stared back at him, the colour leeching out of his vision as he continued to fade. Dante watched on, feeling a tug at his chest as the bond between himself and V pulled and then snapped. Dante stumbled slightly, disorientation filling him from the broken bond.

Light filled the area, blinding and all consuming. In it's wake, a man stood before them. But there was something wrong.... Dante watched shocked as the face of his brother seemingly changed back and forth. One moment they looked like Vergil, the next V's features dominated. Vergil's face was a mask of fury; a snarl of outrage and barred teeth. V.....V looked terrified – his eyes were wide and his mouth gaped in a silent scream.

This continued until with a huge blast of Sentinel power, V disappeared and Vergil's form settled. Dante couldn't help but wonder just when Vergil had become such a powerful Sentinel. But then again bonding with a Guide was supposed to help improve their gifts – if you could call absorbing your own humanity's Guide 'bonding'. Speaking of bonds....

Nero screamed.

No,no,nononononononono! Who was this man? Who was he to take V from him?

Nero fell to his knees, arms clasped over his head; his mind screaming for a bond that was no longer there. He curled into himself, mind feeling terribly empty and lonely all of a sudden; Gader'el stood over him protectively as Vergil stared down with disgust at Nero's outburst.

“What is all this noise about? Get control of yourself!” Vergil growled.

Dante promptly punched him in the face. “He just lost his Guide bond, cut him some slack. Especially as it was you that took him.”

Vergil looked politely disinterested in what Dante was saying, and Dante grabbed him by his coat and yanked him into his face.

“And for that matter, just how the hell did you cut out a human Guide from yourself?”

Shrugging carelessly, Vergil brushed Dante's hands off of himself before answering. “The Yamato can do many things as you know. As for the Guide...well perhaps if father's blood didn't run so strongly within us we would have manifested as Guides like mother instead.”

Ok...that did make a kind of sense to Dante. He had never really given any thought to their mother's status as a Guide, but it was possible. All other thoughts flew out of his head as his dragon called to him urgently. Spinning around to where Nero and Gader'el were, he shouted out in alarm as the manticore seemed to fade in and out of existence. Racing to Nero's side, Dante tried to rouse him, shaking his shoulder frantically. But nothing he did got a response – dull blue eyes staring up at him blankly.

Once more V found himself in the strange blue place. But this time all three of his companions had accompanied him. Shadow leapt up with a happy yowl, racing towards a familiar figure that seemed to appear before them. This time though, she was not alone. Standing protectively behind her stood a giant of a Sentinel; there was something about him that felt like it should feel familiar to V, but tiredness and confusion clouded his thoughts.

“Shadow! Oh baby boy it is good to see you again.” Eva gathered the purring wildcat up into her arms, stroking his dark fur happily.

V sank to the ground, Nightmare crouching behind him to offer both physical support and protection. Nightmare didn't know these people, but he wasn't going to leave V unprotected either.

“Griffon.” The huge demon spoke, voice rough and filled with disdain.

“Sparda. Wish I could say that it's good to see you again, but well......we both know that would be a lie don't we?” Griffon's voice was hard, and it shocked V slightly. Although he was a bit course occasionally, Griffon had never spoken to anyone like this before – not even Nero after they had bonded.

Sparda harrumphed grumpily, turning away to watch his wife. His face softened slightly as he watched the joy on her face, the smile she turned upon him, enough to melt his hard exterior.

“V.” V jerked from the light doze that he had fallen into, not expecting either person to acknowledge him. “Why are you here?”

V was puzzled. Why _was_ he here? Wasn't he supposed to have rejoined with Urizen now? Had something gone wrong somehow?

“You shouldn't be here.” Sparda's admonishing voice made V shrink back, and Griffon to crackle menacingly with electricity.

“I know. I was never meant to be here.” V replied quietly, sadly.

“That is not what we meant sweetheart.” Eva smiled at him gently. “Did you think I wouldn't be able to recognise half of one of my sons? Even if he did try to cast you aside? Who do you think sent you your familiars to watch over you?”

“I...I don't know.” V stuttered. “I'm not meant to be here though, I should have merged back into Vergil now. But, am I trapped here now? Is this the afterlife?” Could half of someone that didn't even have life to begin with, have an afterlife V wondered.

“And how would a Guide merge back to become a Sentinel?” Sparda questioned, brow raised. “Do you not think that your very natures would fight each other? No, you are here because the part of you that is _Guide_ can not be, and never was _Vergil_. That is you, and always has been.”

“Everything that you are now, Guide, Nero's bonded, _V_ – that is all you.” Eva explained, kneeling near V and cradling his face in her hands. She brushed gentle fingers over his cheeks, tears wetting the soft skin.

“I left Nero behind. The place where the bond should be....” V rose a hand to his chest, fingers clenching unconsciously. “I didn't mean to....”

“Shh, shh. V it's ok. What did I tell you last time you were here?” Eva pulled V to her chest, rocking the distraught man gently.

“Tha-that I should not turn from my path, that fate had much in store for me. That I would be rewarded.” V hiccuped, burying his head into Eva's shoulder, seeking warmth.

“And so you shall have your reward.” There was a tiny hidden smile that accompanied Eva's words.

V almost didn't hear Eva's words as suddenly the feeling of his bond with Nero _slammed_ back into existence. Reeling back in shock, V could see the crumpled form of Nero lying curled up not five paces away from him. With a little cry, V threw himself towards the other, not even caring as he stumbled and had to scramble upon hands and knees to reach him. When he was close enough, V collapsed into Nero, pushing his way into Nero's arms – right where he belonged.


	7. Chapter 7

Nero didn't know what happened. From the moment that V had looked up at him, with those tear filled eyes – Nero had been lost. His mind had shut down, his Sentinel running on instinct alone. But once V had disappeared....once the bond had stretched and pulled and snapped....

Even his Sentinel could not cope with that. No matter how strong or fast he was supposed to be, Nero could not save V. He had promised the other man – _promised him_ – that he would save him from his fate. Nero had not believed V when he told him that he would be left alone, and now look at him – left alone just as V had said.

Curling into himself, Nero could feel Gader'el stand over him protectively – shielding him both from harm and prying eyes. The screams that he could hear echoed in his ears, and it took Nero a moment to realise that the sound was coming from himself. Vergil's disdainful words barely even registered within his mind, though he would have been angry with the man if they had.

His body felt as though it was disconnected from his mind – feeling as though he was drifting; not quite real. Once again the feeling of laying curled upon the ground registered within Nero's mind, but all thoughts rapidly flew out of his head soon after.

The feel of his bond with V, snapped back into place – his Sentinel rejoicing noisily within his head – just moments before the feeling of another body slammed into Nero, pulling his arms around the frail, shaking figure. Pulling the body closer, Nero inhaled that familiar scent greedily – holding V tighter, never wanting to let the other man go; just in case this was a dream and V disappeared again. His hands ran over V's frame, wanting to make sure that he was here – was real – before he opened his eyes.

And then finally, _finally,_ Nero opened his eyes. Teary green eyes stared back at him, filled with unrivalled happiness and so much love that it caused Nero's breath to catch in his throat. V was here. Their bond was intact and Nero had absolutely no idea what was going on. Where were they? How were they both here? And was that....were those two people staring at them both?

Nero pulled himself up, pushing V behind him protectively, all whilst growling lowly at the intruders. The woman merely laughed at him, setting Nero's nerves on edge, though the male did not seem to like his threatening attitude, and growled back.

“Nero, it's ok. They are not a threat to us.” V spoke soothingly, hand stroking down Nero's spine. “They are Eva and Sparda. Your grandparents.”

Nero looked over his shoulder at V, a look of shock painted across his face. He thought he had recognised the name Sparda, but to find out that this man was his long dead grandfather....well it was a bit much to take in. It was also around this time that Nero realised that the whole area had a strange ethereal blue glow to it. Turning to look around, Nero grew even more confused.

“We are in the spirit plane.” Eva spoke softly, trying not to startle Nero. “We brought V here when he dealt with Urizen.”

“Why?” Nero asked cautiously. He kept a close eye on the other Sentinel, but was seemingly accepting of the second Guide.

“Because V could not survive if he returned to Vergil. V is a Guide, and a powerful one too, but Vergil is a Sentinel. Both cannot exist within the same person, so one would have to die for the other to survive. Of course there really was not a lot of doubt that the Sentinel half would win, so we rescued what was left of V, and brought him here.”

“I...I don't know if I quite understand.” Nero admitted.

Sparda snorted. “Neither do I, and I helped with this crazy plan.”

Both Sentinels shared a commiserating look. Eva rolled her eyes at them, trying to explain herself.

“What you see here of V, is not the whole that was out there,” Eva waved a hand towards what Nero assumed was the real world. “What is here, is all of the things that are left over after Vergil took back his human side. But even with that, had you not bonded with him, V would have passed on already. It is only that which tethers him here, and your desire for him to remain.”  
  
“So does that mean V can't return with me? Is he stuck here? Am I?” Nero really wanted to know. He wouldn't mind staying here forever, if it meant being able to remain by V's side.

“You are not stuck here Nero, and nor can you stay permanently. Only the dead can remain.” Eva seemed to be able to guess at Nero's thoughts. “But....”

She trailed off hesitantly, and Nero held his breath in hope.

“But V can go home with you. Sparda and I, well we've been waiting here for what feels like decades, and we want to move on. We will lend you our power, and if you add your desire for your bonded to return, the spirits will grant your wishes.”

“Yes, there is nothing I wish for more in the world.”

Eva smiled, walking over to embrace both Nero and V one last time.

“Be happy my boys, I love you both very much. Take care of each other, and we will see you again, when the time comes for you both to pass on.”

Sparda didn't embrace them, much to Nero's relief, but he did reach out to shake both of their hands.

“Do us proud boys, and never forget the strength of your bond is dependant upon your love and care for each other. Teach Vergil that strength is not only found in power, but that family and love can also make you stronger.”

“I will Sir.” Nero replied solemnly.

Sparda nodded in thanks, stepping back to stand beside his wife. It wasn't long before they both began to shimmer and fade, tiny particles of magic drifting to settle upon V's skin.

“Now Nero,” Eva's voice floated through the air, instructing Nero. “Hold onto V, and will him to return with you. Focus on that and that only, do not become distracted or this will not work and V will pass on.”

Nero grasped a hold of V tightly, wrapping himself around him and filling his mind with the thoughts of V returning with him. Before he knew it, Nero felt reality slam back into him, the bond once more gone from within his mind and leaving him shaking. But never once did he waver – his thoughts so focused upon V's return, that he didn't notice the two men that were fighting, stop to stare.

Nero could feel something start to take shape within his arms – the feeling of a familiar body starting to gain form. He could smell that wonderful scent start to grow stronger each passing moment, and kept wishing. It wasn't until V cupped his cheeks and kissed him, that Nero finally let go of his focus and looked at the returned V. Their bond thrummed happily under their skin, and Nero let out a sob of joy.

Dante didn't have much time to wonder on what was happening to Nero, for Vergil took his distraction and the reduced number of fighters, as opportunity to attack. His dragon shielded Dante from the first few blows, but Dante knew that she couldn't last forever. So he gently laid the unresponsive man back on the ground, nodding as Gader'el hovered protectively, and stepped forwards to meet Vergil head to head.

Their fight was vicious – neither man giving an inch, and their Sentinels roaring in rage at being challenged. Neither man really had the upper hand, the advantage seeming to swing from one man to the other. Dante wasn't sure just when Nero had returned to himself, too busy fending off the flurry of swings from the Yamato, when he felt a gathering of power from where he had left the other man.

Luckily for him, the power surge also distracted Vergil too. They both watched in surprise as a figure seemed to fade in and out of existence within Nero's arms, Dante recognising the form to be V. V who had disappeared and taken the familial bond with him; V who Dante could feel again.

Nero's eyes were tightly closed, brow furrowed as he concentrated, and Dante watched as V became solid and real. Watched as he reached up to pull Nero into a kiss of joy.

Dante began to smile, he was relieved that Nero wouldn't be left with a broken bond – but that quickly faded as he saw Vergil race forwards with his sword poised to run V through. He tried to shout out a warning, though he knew that it wouldn't reach the pair in time, but it turned out to be unnecessary.

The power behind the wave of Sentinel dominance that Nero radiated, was enough to nearly send Dante to his knees – and it wasn't even directed at him. Vergil faltered in his stride, Yamato dropping from his hands, and Nero stalked slowly towards him. Vergil's body shook, the Sentinel inside of him trembling in the face of so much power, hungering for it himself, but powerless to take it.

The Guide trailed behind – the Guide that should rightfully be Vergil's – and he snarled at him. Another wave of power washed over Vergil, and Dante watched as his knees shook as though they wanted to collapse.

“That is enough.” Nero's voice was double edged, his Sentinel angry enough to have risen to the surface. “Submit to me.”

Dante watched as Vergil glared at Nero, watched as with barely any effort, Nero brought the man to his knees. He could see the moment when Vergil realised that he had no choice, it was either submit or die. Vergil had threatened Nero's Guide, and the Sentinel would not forgive him for that.

“Submit.” Nero didn't even raise his voice. Just reissued the order once more. Finally, Vergil bowed his head, submitting to the younger Sentinel, and finally the oppressive atmosphere disappeared.

“You will cease this endless crusade for power at once. You will clean up the messes that you have made, and you will submit to punishment for crimes committed.”

“You will hunt down the monsters that you implanted Dante's friends within and free them also.” V interjected angrily. He did not like the thought of Trish and Lady being used like that.

Vergil looked like he wanted to argue, but wisely held his tongue. He wanted to fight and rage against the order, but his Sentinel had yielded to the younger man, and he could do naught but obey.

“Your father had some words of wisdom for you.” Nero continued. Dante and Vergil both looking shocked at his words. “He said that strength does not only come from power, but from love and family. You are weaker alone, no matter how much power you think you have.”

Vergil turned away, not wanting to hear those words – but Dante couldn't help but smirk. Even the old man knew better.

“Your mother also seemed quite disappointed in the path you had taken,” V's voice broke the silence that had fallen. “She wanted to tell you that you couldn't avoid her forever, but sadly both she and Sparda have finally moved on.”

Dante watched as Vergil crumbled. The words hitting him hard. No matter what he had done in his life, he hadn't wished to disappoint his parents. And to know that they both knew what he had done, had been watching over him and were not happy....well Vergil would definitely have some deep thinking to do in the future.

“Nero...” Dante hesitated to speak, not wanting to draw the Sentinel's ire down upon himself. Because damn boy, did Nero have a huge power creep.

“Yeah Dante?” Nero turned to him with a smile upon his face, V's face also breaking into happy smiles.

“I'll accompany Vergil to fix this mess ok? I need to make sure Trish and Lady are ok, and well....I think Vergil and I need to work on that finding strength in family thing.”

Nero looked sad, but understanding. He didn't even growl when V raced towards Dante to embrace him tightly, though he really wanted to – he knew if he did, that V would be very angry, and an angry Guide was not what he wanted for their reunion.

“Thank you Dante, for everything that you have done for me. I'm glad I got to meet you. Please bring yourself back to us in once piece, and visit whenever you can. We'd love to have you.”

Dante held him back tightly. He'd never wanted a bond with a Guide before, but this familial bond that he shared with V was nice.

“No promises, but I'll do my best. I'm glad I met you too V, you've made me a better man.”

Nero finally could not take much more of their closeness, and drew V back into his own arms – making sure to surreptitiously rub his scent over V to cover Dante's. V laughed lightly at him, knowing exactly what he was doing, but allowing Nero to stake his claim.

Together they watched Dante pull Vergil up from the ground, handing him back his sword. Vergil seemed to scowl impressively at Dante, presumably when he discovered that he would not be travelling alone. Grabbing Vergil's arm, Dante hauled the other man off before he managed to tick Nero off again, turning to wave to the watching couple.

Lifting their hands in farewell, Nero and V watched as they walked from view. Burying his head into the back of V's shoulder, Nero's eyes drifted to where their spirit animals watched them from their relaxed position off to the side. Gader'el and Shadow laid against each other, and Griffon perched upon Nightmare's shoulder. He was really glad to see that all three of V's companions had returned, as he hadn't been sure if they would make the journey also.

“It's good to have you back guys.” Nero called out to them, and they responded in kind. “It's good to have you back too V. And fate no longer has a say in how we live our lives from now on.”

“It's good to be back Nero. I'm glad that you never gave up on us, even when I had.” V turned in Nero's hold, arms circling his neck. He leant forwards, lips just brushing against Nero's as he whispered.

“Thank you for guiding me home Nero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah that's the super sappy end to this fic, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
